Summer Vacation
by Satsuki Rica
Summary: Honoka decided to have a summer vacation with all the members of the Muse. And because of this vacation Honoka finally have a girlfriend. [Not good at summaries and English]
1. Chapter 1

Kousaka Honoka decided to have a summer vacation with all the members of Muse. The other members agree on her, Ayase Eli pick the location and it is on Maki's beach house, everyone agree on the location because the location is at the beach and in their friend house.

 ***MORNIG Kouska's house* *Honoka's POV***

 ***beep beep* beep beep*** I woke up because of that beeping sound. I look at my phone and I notice that someone is calling. I click the 'answer' button

"Hello?"  
"Honoka! You're almost late! Go to the train station right now!" Her friend scolded her

"I'm sorry Umi-chan! I overslept" Yes is was Sonoda Umi who scolded at her

"*sigh* Packed yourself now! –Thud-"Umi ended the call  
I put my phone in the drawer and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a short shower. After I take my shower I change into a T-shirt with orange flowers and short. I grabbed all the thing I need and put it in my suitcase, yes suitcase we will have are vacation for 3months at Maki's beach house. After packing all the things I need I dashed to the kitchen and grab some bread and left saying goodbye to my family. I call my father to drive me to the train station. As I reached the train station all of them are glaring at me especially Umi. As I walked towards them Maki karate chop my head, Nico shouted at me same as Umi, Nozomi almost going to grope me but I hid at Eli's back, Rin and Hanayo and Kotori didn't do anything to me.

"I'm sorry!" I said and bowed infront of them  
"You are the one who decided to have a vacation and you are the one who is going to be late!" Again Umi scolded her like I'm her daughter.  
"I was too excited that why I can't sleep" I gave her a reason and she just sigh.  
 ***SREEECH*** All of them cover their ears. And I fell on someone...  
"You're too heavy!" I looked down to see who I fell to. And saw an amethyst eyes.  
"S-Sorry Maki-chan!"Both of us blushed at our position ( _ **Maki is at the bottom Honoka on her top.)**_

"Ehem~" A teasingly voice said. Maki push Honoka and brush the dust in her dress as well as Honoka.

"WH-What is it Nozomi?" Maki said annoyingly  
"Nothing~"Nozomi replied  
"Enough with the chitty-chat! The train is here" Nico said and start grabbing her stuffs

"Hai!" I said and grabbed my stuffs too as well as the others. Inside the train we sit in arrangement. 3rd years on the front, 1st years at the middle and 2nd years at the back. I was sitting beside the mirror and I enjoying the view of green plants on my side my side Kotori is leaning her head on Umi's shoulder. 'Yes the two of them are in-relationship after we won the Love Live competition'. 'And I think Rin and Hanayo are in-relationship too' I said to myself. I lean towards the mirror and sleep.

 ***1 hour later*** the train stopped means we finally arrived at our destination.

"Honoka-chan wake up!" By the voice I can say that was Kotori. She was shaking so I can wake up. I started rubbing my eyes and saw the beach which make my energy come back. "BEACH!" I scream in the train which the other people misunderstand it but I didn't mind them, because I was too excited to go at the beach. I grab my suitcase and make it outside. "Whiiiii! ~" I spin around with my hands in the air looking like a child.

"Childish "The red headed murmured. I stop spinning

"Maki-chan so mean" I pouted when she glare at me she begun to blush I didn't know why.

"Rin is excited nya! ~" The cat-like girl shouted and start running Hanayo follow her at Maki's mansion. And we follow her but we just walked. On my side Kotori and Umi are holding hands and it make me feel down not because I love one of them because I feel like I'm jealous because they are on relationship and I'm not. My eyes widened when I saw something in my other side Nozomi and Eli are kissing."Wha-What?!" I shouted making the other look at me 

"What is it Hono-"Umi stop talking when she saw Nozomi and Eli. The two of them is far from us but still we can see what they are doing. "Let's start walking now" Umi walked faster than us and leave Kotori behind. For the first time Umi didn't faint. And we start walking again leaving the two love birds. When we reach Maki's house Rin and Hanayo are waiting.

 ***At Maki's House* *Maki's POV***

*click* the door make a sound as I open it. "Come in" I said and they go inside as well as me."You can put your things there" I pointed at the empty room

"Hai (nya!)"They all said in unison and start putting their things in the empty room.

"I'll go outside to have some fresh air" Honoka said and headed towards the door.

It was almost evening when we arrived here we left our own house at 3pm and we arrived at 5pm because of Honoka we missed the first bus. Everyone change into a house clothes and I change too

"Where's Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked me

"She's outside" I replied with cold tone

"Okay" Kotori said sweetly and headed towards her 'girlfriend'

'Sigh' 'Maybe I should get some fresh air' As I walked to the door Nozomi and Eli were back.

"Sorry" Eli said together with Nozomi  
"Its fine. You can put your things at the empty room" I explain and then leave the house. As I go outside I saw a ginger head sitting beside the shore. I walked towards her

"Honoka?" I said and she start wiping something in here face

"Yes Maki-chan?" She replied and looked at me I can see that her eyes are kind of red  
"Did you cry?" I said and join them in the shore  
"N-No! I didn't cry!" It was so obvious that she cry

"Why are your eyes are red?" I continue asking her some questions

"A-ah! It's because the beach is so beautiful!" I know she lied

"Nice reason" I said and looking at the beach "Yes it is beautiful" I said ' _Like you'_ I said to my self

"Why are you here?" Now it's her time to ask me some questions

"*sigh* There's to much to see in the house" I said not even looking at her

She tilt her head "What do you mean by that?" she asked

"To much love scene can be seen" I explain and she just nodded "So that's why you leave the house?" I continue

"Yes..."She said her tone is kind of disappoint

"Something wrong?" I continue asking her 'I hope she won't get irritated' I said to myself

"It's because….." She looked at the beach

"Because?"  
"Because all of them are on relationship like Kotori-chan and Umi-chan Eli-chan Nozomi-chan Rin-chan Hanayo-chan you and Nico-chan. And here im alone!" She started to cry again. "I'm alone….." She said under her breath. Until I realize she said 'Me and Nico'

"Wa-Wait WH-What?! M-Me and Nico?! Seriously Honoka! We are not together!" I said to her annoyingly 'Why did she thought about that?!' I said to my self

"You aren't? " She said and stop crying

"Ofcourse not!" I said to her more like shouted

"How come? You two are always together" She said

"I don't like her that's all" I said and start to brush the sand in my shorts and leaving her alone

"Maki-chan….Don't leave me please…" She said and I felt my heart sank I don't mean to leave her alone I just don't want to talk about that topic

"F-Fine I don't do it just because you said" I said and join her again

"I love you Maki-chan!" She said and hug me. My heart beat fast and I can feel my cheeks burning  
"Y-You What?!"I was so shocked in her words

"You heard me~" She whispered in my ears and make me shiver

"Honokaa….."I said under my breath

"Hmm?" She hum still hugging me

"C-Can you let go now?" I said more like pleaded

"A-ah Sorry" She said and let go of me "Lets go now…" She said and she stand up and offer her right hand. And I grab it "I meant what I said Maki-chan" She looks really serouis in her words

"Honoka.. I.-I love you too…"I said as I stand up. Honoka eyes widened

"Maki-chan~!" She lean towards me and I felt a soft lips on mine. I was shocked at first but I kissed back. Few seconds we parted we smile each other and look at the beautiful sunset and again we kiss under the beautiful sunset.

"So its official now?" Honoka asked and I nodded as a answer. We walked back to the house and It was dinner time we didn't feel hungry or what so we just take a relaxation bath


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to make this a multi-chapter. Please give me some ideas on how to continue this story. And I'm sorry if this chapter is short.**

Whilst the other members are doing something in the living room. Hanayo and Rin cleaning the said room Umi and Nozomi putting down the plates in the table and Kotori, Nico, Eli, cooking their dinner

After a couple of seconds all of them are done.

"Food is served!" Nico shouted as the others go straight to the dining area. Honoka and I finished taking a bath and we changed our clothes and headed to the dining area and join we others.

"Where have you bween?" Nico said while there's a food on her mouth.

"Nico did your parents tell you not to talk when your mouth is full?" I said  
Nico swallow her food before talking again.

"Of course, Yes" She said and start munching again. "Yowre still not –munch munch- answering my qwestion." She said and I got irritated on her manners in front of the food.

"Ugh! Can you finish your food first before talk-"

"Maki-chan calm down and eat" Honoka tap my shoulder and make me calm

"I-I'm sorry" I looked at her and she smiled

"Enough with the fight, and let's eat." Umi said and we started to eat silently. While I was eating I look at my front and saw Kotori feeding Umi and also the other couples.

 **So there's the chapter 2 and I'm sorry for my grammar I really suck at English. I'm still thinking if I should make a drabbles for HonoMaki. Feel free to request and I have a HonoMaki story here in my laptop. I will post it soon.**

 **PS: I can't update this whole month in August because of (Examination, Sport fest, Parade –cuz I'm a twirler- and events that I don't know. So this august will be a Hell month for me.**

 **See you soon**


End file.
